Masked Assassin
by Bra-Kayla
Summary: Black shaggy hair: Check. Goofy grin: Double check. The spark in his eyes: Triple Check. Starring at him as he looked at me with an emotionless face, "How could you not remember?" I asked trying not the stammer. He shrugged carelessly, "I don't know. I don't REMEMBER." -Read and Review!
1. The First Encounter

Mikayla P.O.V

I was on night patrol, hoping that no introducers came. I looked around when I heard a noise, but it subsided. I let out a sigh of relief and continued my route.

It has been 6 months since Boz came to Kinkow, I liked Boz, he was funny yet sweet very sweet. He was like a weird brother to me. The only issue was, he couldn't replace Brady, who has been gone for 7 months. It sucks with him not being here, he was a huge part in everything.

I missed his goofy ways, his pranks, the way he would mindlessly flirt with me. It was... empty without him, since he left saying that he needed to mature, because he overheard I and Candace's conversation (which was completely taken out of context) so he left, I wish that I could just talk to him once and explain everything, but I couldn't.

Not that I liked him or anything... it was just weird without him and I missed him.

I heard another noise, I looked toward the woods, and shined my flashlight towards the trees, "Who's there?" I snapped.

I saw someone fall out of the woods, they fell straight forward. I ran over to them and put my fingers to their neck checking for a pulse.

They... they were dead.

My eyes got wide, I took my sword out looking around, they were killed by a arrow shot so whoever did that was most likely in the trees.

"It'd be smart-" I jumped and turned toward where the voice had came from, there was an arrow directly at my face, "if you didn't move." The man behind the arrow was dressed in all black and had a mask on.

It was male... I knew that... a familiar voice. Wait, that voice was all to familiar. I starred at the arrow that was aimed directly at me, then back at the guy. I couldn't be, "B-Brady?" I stammered.

Nothing happened the arrow just stood straight at my face. It couldn't have been him, this man was larger than Brady, not like huge larger, but bulky, he had more muscle mass to him.

He just blinked at me, "I don't know what you're talking about, but lets make a deal-" He paused, his voice was almost identical to Brady's except it was emotionless, "I don't want to kill you, so you forget I was here-" I rose an eyebrow, "and I forget to kill you."

"I-I can't do that-" I said finally, "the body, I can't just hide that."

"Don't worry about the stupid body." He snapped, the mans voice was filled with annoyance, "Seriously I don't want to hurt you. Stop thinking about it and make the right choice here, because the second I let go of this arrow it's your life. Understand?"

I nodded nervously, "I- okay."

"Good." He pointed the arrow in another direction, toward the woods. He shot the arrow and there was a rope attached to it, the rope flew and then stuck straight. He put the bow behind his back and tugged on the rope. He glance at me, "'Night." He said and jumped letting the rope take him wherever it was going, before he went he grabbed the dead man and took him with him.

I stood there trying to process it all. Then I realized, there was a crime committed here, I ran into the castle, "Daddy!" I streamed, "Dad!" I screamed louder.

I heard stomping, it was loud thumps, which I knew belonged to my father. He ran toward me with a bat, "What, what babygirl?! What's wrong?"

I looked at the bat, "And what did you think that was going to do?" I asked him with a rose eyebrow.

"Um-" He looked at the bat then threw it like he never had it, "it was a reflect, I grabbed the first thing I could find-" He looked at me and walked up to me. He grabbed my shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"I-" _forget I was here, and I forget to kill you_. His warning buzzed through my head, "Nothing I just heard something, it was really loud, and well-"

"Go get some bed, I'll take the patrol." He said with a small smile.

"Okay." He put his hand behind my head and kissed my forehead, "'Night Daddy."

"Goodnight babygirl." He walked away.

I sighed and walked into my bedroom, but not before I checked on the Kings. I walked into the room and looked at them. Sound asleep with snores. I looked at the bed on the left, hoping for Brady but instead saw Boz, he was asleep under the covers. Peacefully.

Unlike Brady who would spiral out everywhere, kick the covers off, groan put them back on. Kick them half off then snore. Boomer slept semi the same with, with the snoring and kicking the covers off.

I sighed and walked out, I went into my room. The window was wide open, and there was an arrow that had been shot into my bed post. My eyes widened seeing the arrow. I looked around with my now drawn sword looking for the masked archer. No sign of him.

I walked up to the arrow and noticed there was a note on it.

_You're a smart girl. You're safe._

I looked around for the man, I walked over to the window and looked out, I saw nothing but woods I looked down and saw my dad walking around. I sighed and closed the window making sure it was locked this time.

I looked at the note that I had still in my hand. I looked out the window and starred at the woods, I crumbled it up and ripped it hoping somewhere in the woods he saw that.

* * *

**So? Is it good so far? Should I continue? Review your answers! **


	2. The Search for the Masked Assassin

Mikayla P.O.V

I woke up having a strange urge to find the man that I had saw last night. I sighed and got up, getting dressed in my pink flower shirt and my shorts, something I had realized after I had put on the outfit was that it was Brady's favorite outfit.

I sighed sadly, Brady with his goofy smile and stupid antics. I missed him, even his annoying flirting that never seemed to stop.

I grabbed my machete and put it in it's holder, I took a deep breath. I was going to find and question the man that I had saw last night. He killed someone. Then made me lie to my father.

I walked downstairs and into the thrown room, where Kind Boomer and Boz were sitting in their thrown's talking.

"Hey Mikayla!" I turned and looked at Boz who had said that.

I smiled at him, "King Boz-" I did a small nod toward him, "King Boomer-" I nodded toward him to, "I would stay and chat but I have to get down to business."

"What kind of business?" Boz said interested, Boomer didn't care he just stared off into blank space. Even though he was looking at me I could tell he wasn't listening to me, he had that far away gaze in his eyes, since everything that has happened Boomer was growing very distant, always not paying attention and starring off into blank space. But Boz seemed interested in what I was going to do, which wasn't good I wanted to find the man, question him and hopefully not get hurt in the process.

"Just looking around the woods to see if there is anyone lurking-"

"Mikayla!-" I turned to see my dad running toward me, "I heard you were going out into the woods, be careful. There is an assassin on the loose, even though there is no real evidence that he is a danger, but I don't want you getting hurt."

I nodded, "An _assassin_?"

"Yes, prisoners have been escaping and we have found about 3 bodies of 5 that have gone missing all with arrow shots-" My eyes widened. Arrow shots. "to the lethal organs or the head."

"Okay daddy I'll be careful."

"Good-" He kissed my forehead, "love you babygirl."

"Love you too daddy." He left.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I looked over at Kind Boz who had suggested that. That was very nice of him.

"No. While that is very nice, I think I'll be fine."

He nodded.

"Goodbye my Kings." I said and turned on my heel. I was going to go make a deal with the devil. _Lanny_. If anyone was going to be able to help me find the man, it was Lanny.

...

I ran into Lanny's house, "Lanny!-" Nothing, "Lanny!"

"What?!" I turned around to see Lanny standing there with an annoyed look on his face, "Oh, not you!-" I rose an eyebrow, "Oh, uh, I mean... Mikayla! What a surprise! What do you want?"

I rolled my eyes, "I need you to help me find someone."

"Who?"

"The assassin."

Lanny rose an eyebrow, then his eyes lit up, "You mean the one that has been killing people? Why on earth would you want to find him?" I shrugged, "Well it's not in my place to question you, although you will be walking into your death-" His eyes lit up again, "Okay! Let's see here!-" I rolled my eyes once more, he grabbed a map and laid it out on a long table, "Okay, so-" He grabbed some pins and pinned them on the map in random places, "these are where the bodies have been found-" I nodded, "The bodies when found hadn't been dead for more than 15 minutes, so he was smart about where he put them and wanted people to find them." I nodded, "15 minutes isn't that long, and the man travel's by arrow it's quite obvious. Arrow's can only go so fast, so that means-" He scooted his finger around the map slowly and stopped at one place, it was on the dark side, "he's somewhere in this area. Lot's of places to hide, lots of trees to shoot arrows from. Perfect hiding place."

I nodded, and wrote the coordinates down on my hand, "Thanks Lanny."

"No problem, even though you're walking into you're death trap. I hope the arrow doesn't go through an eye."

I rolled my eyes and walked out. Time to find the self proclaimed assassin.

* * *

**I know! I know! Short chapter. But gotta have cliffhangers right?! Right. **

**Read and Review! :D**


	3. Late Night Encounter

Mikayla P.O.V

I kept my machete firm in my hand. Lanny constantly told me I was walking into my death and now he has me kind of intimidated.

I passed over into the dark side, I was waiting for something to jump out and eat me but nothing happened, thank The Lord above.

I heard a weird noise that sounded like a wakka-wakka. I pointed my machete toward the sound, but nothing was there. The dark side was so creepy... and... dark... and _**CREEPY**_!

I continued walking until the coordinates I wrote on my hand told me to stop, I looked around. Nothing. Although Lanny did say that he could be somewhere around here, that this might not be his exact location. I sighed to myself and groaned. So much searching for really nothing. What will finding this man do for me? What will it bring me?

I heard a noise, that sounded like a branch breaking I turned toward the noise and saw a tarantula person, then another one appeared next to him, "Oh, crap." I said putting my machete up warning them that I would use it.

I turned around but two more were behind me, I gasped, "Crap!" I silently cursed myself for coming out here in the first place. I put my machete back up looking at the 4 tarantula people that were slowly backing me onto a tree.

One charged at me, I screamed silently and raised my machete waiting for him to come closer. He was right in front of me and I was ready to swing but before I could an arrow went through his head.

Like literally through his head, it went through one side of his temple and out the other staying in his head, his eyes were wide and he fell over.

My eyes widened seeing the site before me. Oh, kill myself. The tarantula's looked at their fallen warrior in shock then looked at me with a glare, like they blamed me. Not my fault an arrow went in his head! The charged, I again rose my machete ready to charge after them but another one got shot in the head. One grabbed me as I was distracted and tried to drag me away.

I saw something fly toward us, the tarantula was kicked off of me. I looked up to see the assassin, or as some call him the 'Masked Assassin'. He looked at me then over to the distracted tarantula. The Masked Assassin grabbed my arm, I went to scream but he moved quickly running farther away from the tarantula, he pinned me against a tree with his body weight and covered my mouth with his hand.

His eyes said, '_Stay quiet_.' So I did.

He looked around the tree, then sighed and uncovered my mouth. I starred at him with wide eyes, he just... saved... my life. My mouth opened as if I wanted to say something, but I couldn't.

"I-" He put his finger on my lips and turned me around so my back was toward him he pulled me toward him slamming me onto his chest. Then I was in the air, I wanted to scream, but my lungs wouldn't allow me to. What if he dropped me?! No! No! Drop me! I'm taking you with me! I closed my eyes, trying not to feel drowsy and sick.

I opened my eyes and realized... I- I was in my room? How in the hell did that happen?! Not that quick! He couldn't travel that quick! What was he? Tarzan?!

I looked around, my room. Okay, so he knew where I lived... awesome.

I turned around to lay on my bed and gasped. He. The Masked Assassin. Was sitting on my bed just starring at me.

* * *

**Another short chapter! I'm SO sorry! I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**But another cliffhanger? Oh, uh-oh. So many questions running through your mind, eh? Well, all those questions will be answered. Next chapter! So stay tuned! **


	4. One Touch

Mikayla P.O.V

"Um-" What all I could muster up to say, as I starred at the self proclaimed 'Masked Assassin'.

He put his hand up, which was covered up by black gloves. When I said he was wearing all black, he's wearing ALL black. Black long sleeved t-shirt, black pants, black boots, black gloves a black skiers mask that covered his whole head. The only thing that wasn't really covered was some of his neck and some around his eyes, the part of his mouth was covered by some kind of mesh thing, "You have a death wish or somethin' don't you?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

I crossed my arms, "No. I don't, just trying to protect my country."

"From what exactly? The tarantula's haven't bothered your side in 7 months-" Once Brady left, "why would you want to bother them?"

"I wasn't trying to bother them, they just so happened to find me."

"I saw-" I rose an eyebrow, "you're not very good under pressurized situations, are you?" What a jerk!

"Excuse me, but I am the vice guard of Kinkow. I was making a plan of attack, okay?"

He huffed out a laugh, "A plan of attack?-" He rolled his eyes, " '_Oh, crap_.' and backing up into a tree, is a very nice plan."

"You saw?"

He laughed, "Um, duh. Obviously, I travel by trees, you just so happened to walk by where I was-" He shrugged, "so I followed, not to sure why but I did. Then I sat back and watched you get the piss scared out of you, then when things got to serious I stepped in. Without me you probably would've died."

"Say's you-" I snapped, not exactly the most mature way of putting it, but it was the first thing that came to mind, "I could've handled myself, I was about to machete that tarantulas head off until you decided to be a hero." I again snapped, better way of putting it though.

He shook his head and laughed, "I-" I heard someone coming to my room.

"Hide!" I snapped in a whisper, he got up and jumped out the window. Well, I tell him to hide, and he commits suicide. Smart move. My door opened, and Boomer came in. I rose an eyebrow and crossed my arms, he never comes here anymore, "King Boomer? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Other than being a friend? No."

I rose an eyebrow, "Being a friend? What's up Boomer?"

He sighed and sat on my bed, "It's just... I can't... I'm worried about Brady."

"Why? He left, what's there to be worried about?"

Boomer sighed, "I mean, if he was going back to Chicago, shouldn't he have at least written back by now?

"Written back by now?" I repeated, "He hasn't?"

"No. I've written to him, he just never writes back."

I made a face, "That does seem a little strange. What about your aunt, shouldn't she have written back? Counting the mail goes to her?"

"She probably thinks it's about something different, she promised us that she wouldn't look at any of our mail and will send it back to us whenever she can."

"Then I wonder why he hasn't written back." That does seem strange, it's not like Brady to not keep in touch with his own brother. Or learn about a new brother.

Boomer sighed, "What if something happened to him? He always said he didn't know how to steer a balloon. W-what if-"

I cut him off, "Don't think like that-" I snapped, "He's not dead. If he was somewhere on this island, we would have found him. Understood? If he was in the ocean, he would have washed up on shore somewhere. Just think of him in a nice cozy bed in Chicago with your aunt and uncle. Okay?" He nodded slowly but still looked like he was deep in thought, "Okay-" I walked over to him and sat down next to him, "he's okay, I can feel it. I mean Boomer, aren't you the one who said you two have '_twin telepathy_'? Think about it, does anything feel weird, or bad?"

He shook his head, "No, it doesn't. I just feel like he's lost in someway, and needs our help." He said sadly.

"We'll look for him, I'll ask our neighbor islands to see if he has shown up anywhere, but if he hasn't... then Boomer, he's in Chicago. That's the only place I could think he would be at."

Boomer sighed, "I guess you right-" He looked at me, he had tears in his eyes. I have never seen Boomer cry before and if he were to cry, that would break me. He was like a brother, along with Boz. So seeing Boomer cry would just kill me, "thank you Mikayla."

"No problem-" I hugged him, "Brady's alright." I whispered in his ear, Boomer smiled at me as he pulled away and walked out of my room.

"That Brady kid-" I jumped and looked behind me, the 'Masked Assassin' was standing by my window. He was defiantly Tarzan, "he was something important to you?"

I stood up, feeling suddenly angry, "What would make you think that?!" I snapped at the man. I mean who is he to say that Brady was important to me?! (Even though he was) Who was this man to say that? He didn't even know me.

He chuckled, "No need to get mad there princess-" Princess? "it's just, yesterday when you saw me, you called me Brady. I would know if I was the former King of Kinkow-" I rose an eyebrow, "you were giving yourself false hope-" I rose an eyebrow, "the way you talked about him to that Boomer kid, that told me your true feelings toward him." My true feelings?

"My true feelings?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You see-" He paused, "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"None of your business."

"C'mon, I saved your life, the least you could do is tell me your name."

I could hear his smirk, I pursed my lips, "Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine."

"Oh, a bargain. Okay, I don't have a name-" I rose an eyebrow, "I don't really remember my past-" That's a little weird, "but, my... I guess _parents_ named me _Belen_-" I rose an eyeborw, that was a strange yet beautiful name, "It's Greek, it means arrow. They named me that when they saw what I can do with an arrow."

I nodded, "I can tell you have a pretty amazing skill."

"Thanks. Now-" I tilted my head to the side, "your name?"

I sighed, "M-Mikayla."

"Mikayla-" He repeated, "beautiful name."

"T-thanks." I paused, "Why do you wear a mask? And all black?"

"To hide what I look like, duh-" I almost giggled, "but all black helps me blend in at night. That and I look awesome in black."

That time I giggled, "Can you, um, take your mask off?"

He paused for a second, "No-" Well, thats disappointing, "but-" I rose an eyebrow, "I can do this." He pulled his glove off revealing a slightly tan hand.

"That's a lot." Sarcasm.

He chuckled, "Nope-" He walked up to me, "but it's a start, now I haven't really been around anyone besides my parents, so-" He lifted his uncovered hand toward my face, "this is a little new to me." I felt his fingers brush my skin slightly, the slightest touch sent chills down my spine and my goose bumps to form. I wanted so bad to lean into his touch, but even he said that he was new to being around people other than his parents.

"W-what are you-"

"Shh-" He put his finger over my lips, "just don't say anything." I nodded slowly. His fingers again brushed over my cheek sending more chills down my spine. His hand left my face, and trailed down my arm to my hand which he slowly lifted up so the tip of his fingers were lightly touching mine. He slowly pressed harder making our hands go flat against each other. My eyes flashed towards our hands, it shocked me that his hand was so big compared to mine. My eyes flashed to his. They were a deep shade of brown, they would match Brady's if only they were more brighter. He closed his eyes, for a second then opened them, they flashed with more color then the color was gone. He backed away from me.

"What just happened?" I asked.

He slipped his glove back onto his hand, "Something that shouldn't have-" I rose an eyebrow, what was he talking about? "if I ever find you trying to find me again, it'll be a mistake." I went to say something but he jumped out my window.

I stood there, bewildered. I walked over to my bed slowly, staring at the floor. My eyes reluctantly traveled to the hand he had touched. I looked at it and rose it, I touch the side of my face that he had touched feeling the warmth radiate through me.

I clenched my jaw, and my hand went into a tight fist. I looked at my window, and made a decision to myself, a vow.

Ignoring his warning. I vowed to myself that I would find him again. I had to know who he was.

* * *

**So as I promised. This is your long chapter. Another Cliff-hanger. How? You might ask. Well, because, 'Who is the masked man?' - 'what was with the whole touching scene?' - 'Why is Mikayla so determined to find him, again?' - 'what will happen when she finds him?'.**

**Continue reading, and you'll find out!**


	5. The Letters

Mikayla P.O.V

I woke up, feeling this just straight determination to find the '_Masked Assassin_' I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to find him. Something in me told me to go.

I walked downstairs and into the thrown room, I saw my father, Boomer, Boz, and some of the elders. It was really early, I wonder what they are up to.

"Hello." I said coming forward toward the group of people, "What's going on?"

Boomer looked at me and smiled, "We are having a meeting."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I can see that, but what about?"

One of the elder, clamped his hands together, "To see what the Kings special skills are-" I rose an eyebrow, "you see when we studied the Kings of Legends, the prophecy said that the Kings of Legend would have a set of skills. They're are 3 skills. One of the Kings will have them to differ out each other as if to combine and fight as one."

"So, wait... what you're trying to say is that Brady could still be part of the-"

"Kings of Legend?" The elder finished for me, "Yes, child he possibly could be. Unless, King Boz, or King Boomer has two skills."

"But they're triplets? So wouldn't they all 3 have 1 of the skills?"

The elder nodded, "Most likely, but the prophecy says that the island, if one of the Kings of Legend were to leave would become very upset, and _alas_ the island is in a very calm state. So one of the Kings must have 2 of the special skills."

"And what are these skills?" My father asked, before I could.

"There are 3. One is swordsmanship, another is archery, and the last one is stealth, working the way of the island, knowing where to go, when to go, using his senses."

"Is it possible that, King Boz or King Boomer are not one of the Kings of Legend?" I asked crossing my arms, recieving a few glances from other guards.

"Quite possibly, child. But it's highly probable, with Brady being gone off of the island the island if Brady were one of the King of Legends the island would be very upset."

I nodded, that didn't give me any hope, "What would happen if Brady were to return?" I looked over at Boomer who had asked that.

"Well, my king we would welcome him with open arms. Even though he obviously is not the King of Legend."

"Would he still be considered a King?" Boomer asked with a rose eyebrow.

"Well, of course, counting he is your brother." Boomer nodded slowly, "So, enough with the questions. Lets see who is the most powerful twin."

Boomer and Boz looked at each other, then smirked, "I'm strong." Boz whispered toward Boomer.

"In your dreams, monkey boy." I giggled at that one. Boz wasn't offended by that statement and rather laughed it off.

"First we will try, stealth." The elder said loudly. He waved his hand toward an area, a bunch of woods appeared there, freaking both Kings out. The elder silenced them with a hand, "Kings, you both will travel through the woods using nothing but yourself. Understood?"

They both nodded.

"King Boomer you are first."

Boomer nodded and sprinted towards the woods, he jumped on the first tree branch, then tripped and fell. Boomer groaned and lifted up, "Ya, I'm hurt. I'm done." He walked out of the woods and came back.

"King Boz, you're up." King Boz sprinted to the woods, much like Boomer but Boz was very, graceful about it he started traveling through the woods around and up branches easily as if he wasn't in control and it was just his body. The elder looked very pleased with what he was seeing, "King Boz!" The elder called out to the king who was getting lost in the woods. Boz jumped out and starred at the elder, "You defiantly have stealth." Boz smiled.

"Now, swordsmanship-" The guard threw a sword at Boz as the woods behind Boz disappeared, "Go." The elder ordered, fruit started flying at Boz, Boz screamed and ran the other way after catching a banana. Boz ran over to my father and hid behind him.

"See this is why fruit is painful-" Boz said pointing to the excess fruit on the ground, Boz slowly lifted the banana up, "except for you." He said to the banana.

"King Boomer!" The elder called out for Boomer, he threw him a sword, "Go." He ordered. Fruit started to fly at Boomer, who gasped and started to swing, what surprised me was he had really good swordsmanship. He hit the fruit perfectly. The elder once again smiled in approval, "Beautiful-" The elder said and waved the fruit off, "now, archery." He threw two bows at King Boomer and Boz, "We will throw three fruits up, you are to shoot the three fruit onto the targets. Go."

They threw the fruit, Boomer aimed, but slipped up and hit his face with his fist, "Ow!" He yelped, and fell the the ground, "King down! King down!" I giggled at this, he acted so much like Brady.

Boz starred at the arrow, "Um, how do you work this thing?" I giggled.

"It should just come to you, naturally." The elder said, "Just shoot how you think it should be shot. Retry." The elder urged, the elder waved his hand causing more fruit for Boz. Boz aimed, but somehow the arrow went 2 inches in front of him.

"Ya, I don't think that was suppose to happen." Boz said pointing to the arrow.

The elder looked bewildered, "That's impossible. One of you two have to have the archery set, and it should come naturally."

Boomer walked over to us, "Does this mean that Brady...?"

"Impossible." The elder said, "Something must be wrong."

"Sir-" My father said, "with all do respect, maybe King Boz just doesn't have the strength yet. We can work on it."

"No, the instinct and skill should come naturally like drawing. You don't know how you were able to you just did it." The elder sighed, "Someone please contact King Brady, we need him."

"I've been writing him-" Boomer said, "he's never answered."

My father looked up, "Everyone move, the mail is coming!" Everyone scrambled out of the way. Boomer was screaming like a little kid. I rolled my eyes at the childish King.

The box of mail landed in the middle of the thrown room, breaking open a pyramid of mail that spilled everywhere. Once everyone settled Boomer was the first one there looking through the mail. He grabbed a couple of letters, and starred at them for a moment, "That's impossible." He said starring at the mail in his hands. There were several letters there.

"What's wrong, my king?" The elder said coming up to King Boomer.

"Ya, bro. What's going on?" Boz said walking toward Boomer.

"Mikayla-" Boomer said, I looked at him, "remember our conversation last night? About how my aunt would send mail back if mail got sent to our old house?" I nodded, and he handed me the mail in his hands.

I starred at them, not knowing what they were.

"Those are my letters to Brady. My aunt sent them back."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! **


	6. Fighting with the Masked Man

Mikayla P.O.V

I looked at Boomer in complete bewilderment, "Which means, that Brady isn't in Chicago." I managed to stammer out.

Boomer shot up, "I knew he was in trouble! I felt it! He's hurt somewhere, he's lost or something-" Boomer looked at the head elder, "we need to do something."

The elder took in a deep breath, "There isn't much we can do, my King. Brady is-"

"My brother-" Boomer said taking steps closer to the elders as he spoke, "I and Boz's brother, who if returned would be your King as well-" Boomer spoke with so much venom in his voice, it kind of scared me. I've never heard him talk that way to anyone. Anyone, "we must find him."

Boz stood by Boomer's side, and snapped his fingers as if he figured something out, "Boom-" Boomer looked at Boz with a rose eyebrow, "Neither of us could do the archery, it didn't come naturally. Maybe Brady-"

"Is still on the island." Boomer finished, Boomer's head snapped toward the elder as if to ask him.

"It's possible my King, but don't you think if he were still on the island, he would have showed up?"

"Brady doesn't know fully how to fly a ballon-" I said walking by Boomer, "I remember him trying before and almost killing us all."

"Maybe he crashed-" Boz started.

Boomer cut him off, "If he crashed, that means he's either on part of the island he doesn't know, or he's injured somewhere, or-" Boomer stopped himself from continuing.

"You would have known if he was hurt-" I whispered to Boomer, "twin telepathy."

"I know-" Boomer said, "but I also know something bad has happened. We need to find him. Soon." He looked at the elders, "I don't care about anything else, until we find my brother. Understand?" The elder nodded. Boomer turned to the guards, "Search the island, up and down, left to right, tree by tree, track by track. You get any clues. _Any_. You tell me." The guards nodded and went in different directions grabbing weapons and leaving the castle.

My father looked at me, "Babygirl, I want you to stay here with the Kings-"

No. "But daddy-"

"No buts-" My dad said pointing a finger at me.

"No, Mason-" I looked at Boomer, "Brady will trust her the most, if he's confused he'll act out in anger and violence. If anyone can calm him it'll be Mikayla-" Boomer looked at me, "I give you orders to find my brother."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, my King." I ran out of the castle. I needed to go to Lanny again.

...

I ran into Lanny's house, he was sitting on his couch, "Lanny!" I screamed.

He screamed as well jumping up, I believe he was asleep, he turned around and looked at me, "Mikayla? You're still alive?" I nodded. Lanny stretched, then got up, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Brady-"

"Did he come back?"

"King Boomer believes he never even left."

"That's impossible-"

I cut him off, "I don't think it is, Boz nor Boomer have the archery skill that they are suppose to 'inherit'-" I shrugged, "that leads us to believe differently, especially since every single letter Boomer has sent to Brady, their aunt has sent back."

Lanny just starred at me, he was confused. Lanny. Confused? Wow, "T-that's... I want to say impossible, but I mean he could still be on the island, maybe lost, or maybe even transformed into something different like a cat or dog, or a zebra."

"Ya, I thought of that when I was running here."

Lanny nodded, "Why did you come here? To rant? I'm not that good of a listener."

I rolled my eyes, "I figured if anyone could help me, it'll be you."

He rolled his eyes, "I can't help you, the only one that can would be Boomer he'll know just by being near him. Maybe even Boz, Boz won't know why but he'll feel like he knows him. They are the only ones that can help you."

I nodded, "Thanks Lanny." I went to run out of the house.

"And Mikayla-" I looked at him, "don't tell anyone I helped you. It'll ruin my reputation."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, bye Lanny."

...

I walked around the woods, looking for Brady. Hopefully we can find him, it's Boomer's top priority to find him.

I heard some rustling of the leaves, "Brady?" I whispered toward the woods.

"No-" My eyes widened, "I thought I told you not to find me."

I turned around and glared at the masked man in front of me, "Surprisingly I didn't come here for you-"

He cut me off, "You expect me to believe that? I'm all over Kinkow. Like I have done something incredibly wrong? No, I'm doing the job that your petty little guards cant do."

Well, thats offensive, "Excuse me?-" I crossed my arms, "My guards are doing their jobs very well, the escaped prisoners have been the least of our problems right now." I was pretty angry, he had absolutely no right to say that. King Boomer's main priority right now was to find King Brady.

"Oh I'm _sorry_-" Is he using sarcasm? "you guys just have a _thousand_ guards who can actually search for the escaped prisoners, rather than letting them run around towns, steal stuff and kill people. But your job is hard enough, searching for a former King when he obviously isn't here!" Ya, that was defiantly sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, he was driving me crazy, "You know what? I don't even care, go ahead and kill all those prisoners, once the guards find who they are looking for they're coming after you. You don't kill the prisoners, some didn't do stuff that was so bad, one stole a wallet, he didn't even take anything out of the wallet he just wanted to, I guess. He only had another year left, if you wouldn't have killed him he could be with his family here soon. But you took that away from them." He looked like he actually was thinking about it, ya feel bad you douche. I took steps closer to him, "And to think I thought that you were decent enough to just let go. Well, you're not, when this is over my guards will be coming after you. Have a nice life." I turned on my heel and walked away.

"No-" I wanted to pause and look at him but what if he were to have a arrow pointed to my face, again? I would rather not know, I felt a hand grab my forearm and turn me around. Of course it was him, "I don't think so."

"Let me go." I snapped, whatever else he said was becoming muffled, by the fact that I just wanted to get away.

"Hey!" Both me and... wasn't his name, Belen. Well we looked the direction of the sound. I saw someone swing from a vine and kick Belen off of me. It was... Boz, was he following me? Boz and Belen fought, and I mean they actually fought, when I saw a fight that involved one of the Kings the King would be just immensely stupid about it, but Boz was actually doing good. Belen tripped Boz, with a sweep Boz fell and Belen was gone.

I ran up to Boz and kneeled by him, "A-are you okay?"

Boz nodded, his lip was busted open and blood went down to his chin, but other than that injury; that could be fixed easily, he looked fine, "Ya, I'm okay-" He lifted up to his elbow looking at me, "are you okay?"

"Ya." I stood up and held out my hand, he took it and I lifted him up.

"Who was that?" Boz asked pointing to the direction that Belen went.

"The Masked Assassin." Boz's eyes got wide, "I was looking for Brady, but found him instead. Why are you here?"

"I was looking for Brady, Boomer was really upset and the elder said that I had stealth and went on instinct so I just sort of ran, and I ended up here-" He shrugged, "guess my instinct told me to go here because you were in trouble. I'm glad it did."

I sighed and nodded slowly, "I am to."

Boz took a deep breath and wrapped a protective arm around me, "Come on, let's go back to the castle before he comes back. I'm kind of worn out."

I giggled and we started to walk toward the castle. I liked the fact that Boz was here, he was like a weird older brother, and I felt safe with him, especially after seeing him fight Belen and actually do good in the fight, rather than screaming, throwing his arms around, screaming again, then running away.

...

I and Boz got to the castle, my dad looked at us and ran straight for us, "Mikayla!-" He pulled me away from Boz and hugged me, "babygirl, what happened? You've been gone for a while."

I sighed, "I ran into an issue, and King Boz helped me, then he walked me back to the castle."

"What was King Boz doing with you?"

I groaned, "Daddy-" He was so overprotective! I hated it!

Boz stepped forward, "Mason, I went to look for my brother and I followed my instinct, but I ended up seeing Mikayla being attacked so I stepped in. Apparently my instinct does not lead me to my brother but rather to danger."

My dad looked at Boz, "Thank you my King for protecting my daughter."

Boz smiled, "No problem, Mason. Oh, and um, you wont have to worry about me coming onto your daughter, she's more like a sister to me than anything." I looked at Boz with a rose eyebrow, "Not that you're not hot-" My dad looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "Oh, um, I... I'm going to shut up now." I giggled, Boz walked up to me and hit my arm lightly, "See you later Mikayla-" I smiled, Boz looked at my dad, "Mason." And he walked away.

My dad looked at me, "What happened? Tell me everything."

I sighed, "I was searching for King Brady and I ran into something else I was attacked and Boz came and saved me."

My dad nodded, "Okay-" He put his hands on my shoulders, "Are you okay to do nightshift?"

"Yes."

He kissed my forehead, "Good. If you need anything just call."

I nodded again, and walked up to my room to get ready for nightshift.

* * *

**Okay, I am SO sorry about not updating sooner. Somethings got in the way, especially schooling, I have had a TON of tests and I couldn't get to it. I am so, so, so, SO sorry! **

**I am switicing up the schedule. From now on, I will update my story every Monday. Look for it 8/7pm Central! I wont be exactly on those times but in that direct time frame. **

**So start looking for 'em! **

**Again I am SO sorry!**


	7. Anything Can Happen on a Nightshift

Mikayla P.O.V

I got ready for my night shift. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs, I looked at one of the guards, "You can go to bed now." I said to him. He nodded with a smile, and walked off. I took my machete out and walked around the edge of the woods for my night shift.

Nothing really happens ever during the night shift. What had happened the last time was the most exciting thing on night shift in over a year.

My mind drifted off thinking about the memories of me and Brady.

_I walked into the thrown room to see the new Kings, the self proclaimed 'Kings of Legend' I walked up to them, "Your majesties-" I did a small curtsy, King Brady fell through the beach chair he had been sitting on. I looked at him strangely, then shook my head, "I'm Mikayla, it's pleased to meet you."_

_I believe Boomer got up, "What's up, I'm Boomer."_

_I nodded toward him, then looked at the struggling King Brady that was trying to fight his way out of the chair, "I'm Brady-" He said in an embarrassed tone, I saw his eyes look me up and down making me feel a bit uncomfortable, "You're hot." I rose an eyebrow._

_"I'm sorry about him-" I looked at King Boomer, "he says some really stupid things when he's nervous." `_

_I nodded and went to say something but Brady cut his brother off, "I'm not nervous-" He said in a offended tone. He fell through the chair more, and looked back at me, "Marry me." I giggled and walked away._

I came back into reality, as I walked around the castle. I remembered that day clearly, Brady was defiantly one of the most goofiest men I had ever met, but he showed me that he could mature when it counted the most. To bad I didn't tell him that before I rambled to Candace that I couldn't date King Brady because of his immaturity. I didn't mean it at all. It was just a way to get Candace off my back.

"Mikayla!-" I looked above me to see King Boomer, and Boz. Boomer was the one that was calling for me. Why are they in my room? "What are you doing down there, girl?" He asked.

"Nightshift-" I said back, I put my hands on my hips, "why are you in my room?"

"Wanted to talk!" He shouted back.

I giggled, "Well, I have to finish."

"Why can't you just come up here?"

"Because I can't, I'll have to find a replacement and my dad needs his sleep."

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Boomer left out of sight.

"Have fun with your nightshift!" Boz shouted down to me, with a smile.

"Oh, I'll try!" Sarcasm.

He chuckled and left sight as well. I giggled to myself and started making my rounds around the castle, again. It was a pretty boring, slow, long... stupid... ridiculous... nightshift. But it was kind of my job.

I continued walking around the castle wanting something to happen, anything. It was so boring. Nothing to extreme, nothing to dangerous, nothing I couldn't handle just something that would bring some excitement to this stupid nightshift.

I heard something rustling in the woods and turned around fully prepared to kill someone, machete in hand, feet locked ready to pounce. Everything. But nothing happened, must be the wind. I sighed, well there goes that. I put my machete back in its holder, but checked around the woods once more to make certain that nothing was there.

I went to turn around but I was grabbed, I went to scream and felt a hand wrap around my mouth, then around my arms not allowing me to move. I started to struggle to get out of the grasp this person had on me, but couldn't. I started to scream into the persons hand.

"Calm down, damn it!" I knew it was a man, and he said that in a very violent whisper. Hearing this mans voice I knew who it was automatically. I started to struggle more trying to get away from him after what had happened earlier I didn't want a repeat of that. I heard a groan from him and he turned me around to face him. I saw his mask, his chestnut brown eyes showing through the holes of mask. He kept his hand firm on my mouth and wrapped his arm around my waist keeping me where I was, "Now-" I struggled some more so the time in his voice was not by any means friendly, "you can stop struggling and screaming and calm down so we can have a polite conversation-" I stopped struggling just enough to listen to him, "or you can keep struggling and I can take you somewhere in the woods to talk. Pick one." I stopped struggling and calmed down, "Good choice." He slowly removed his hand away from my mouth, but didn't let loose of his grip on me. I pushed him away, and grabbed my machete. I put the machete tip right under his chin to let it be known that if he did anything made a move, anything I would have his head in one swift move. He put his arms up, and by the look in his eyes he was smirking, "Wow, it's strange being on the other side of a deadly weapon."

I held my place where I was trying to show that I wasn't afraid of him, "What do you want?" I snapped at him.

His head tilted to the side a little bit, "Well first-" in one move he knocked my machete out of my hand and grabbed his crossbow pointing the arrow directly in my face, "and second, why did you find me?"

I rolled my eyes, "If you hadn't realized, or listened to me I wasn't look for you I was looking-"

"For the lost king?" I rose an eyebrow, and he shrugged, "I get around." I looked at the arrow, slightly frightened at how easily he had gotten it in my face, "Why should I believe you? I told you not to come for me, that includes coming around me."

"I'm sorry _Belen_-" I could tell again by his eyes that he smirked, "that I was doing my job that the king ordered me to do."

"Which king? The one that is completely clueless or the one that attacked me, who is also completely clueless?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ya, the "completely clueless" one his name is Boomer-" Something flickered in Belen's eyes but soon faded away, "and the one that attacked you is Boz."

"He needs to mind his own business."

"He was protecting me, from you." I snapped at him, he was really starting to get on my nerves.

He chuckled, "From _me_? And what on Earth was I going to do?"

"Says the man with an arrow to my face."

He chuckled, and put the crossbow down and put it behind his back in the restraints, "I think we are getting to comfortable with each other."

"Comfortable. We just threatened each other with different weapons."

"You know that not what I'm talking about-" He started to take steps closer to me, with every word he said, he didn't stop moving until he was right in front of me, "_Mikayla_." He said my name strangely. He stared at me for a while and rose his hand to my face; it was no longer covered with a glove, and touched my face. His finger tips barley touched my face before his palm was fully on my cheek, I felt myself slowly lean into his touch. I felt his other hand that was covered by a glove touch my other cheek and he slowly cupped my face in his hands. I just stood there like an idiot staring at him as he did this, "This is not the smartest thing to do-" I rose an eyebrow at him, "but what's stopping me?" I didn't know what to say, he lowered his forehead to mine and our foreheads connected, although his was covered by a mask. I brought my hands up to his chest and placed them on his chest. Part of me was telling me how wrong this one, and another part was telling me how right it was. I don't know why but my hands slowly slid up to his neck, which was slightly uncovered, I slipped my fingers under the fabric of his mask in the front. I knew he'd be mad if I were to take it off all the way, but so far he wasn't stoping me. I slowly slid the mask up in the front to reveal the bottom of his face, his chin, and lips. He was the one to lower down, we were so close to kissing I could tell he was holding back, but he wasn't going to stop I could tell.

"Mikayla!" I snapped out of my thoughts as I pulled Belen's mask down and he was tackled to the ground, by my father.

"No!" I screamed, no one heard my scream as the guards went after Belen holding him down as he screamed at them cursed and struggled to get away, even punching my dad in the face and kicking another guard. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to them, they hugged me tightly.

"It's alright, Mikayla-" Boz, "you're okay, now."

"No-" I tried to get away, but Boz was holding me tightly, "Belen-" I sobbed onto Boz's shirt as the guards punched Belen in the face and kicked him trying to get him to stay down.

The guards lifted Belen up to his feet as he groggily looked up at my father, "Now-" My dad said looking at Belen, "let's see who you really are."

"No!" I screamed as my dad pulled the mask off, Belen's face fell and nearly black hair fell down his face, his head lowered not looking at anyone, "Bel-" He raised his head to look my dad in the eyes, what I saw shocked me and everyone else, "_Brady_?"

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Those damned cliff-hangers!**

**Tune in for the next chapter, next Monday.**


	8. Brady or Belen?

Mikayla P.O.V

"_Brady_?" I stammered out. No. It couldn't have been. How? I looked away then looked back at him, it defiantly was Brady, looked exactly like him except his hair was slightly longer than usual.

Brady's... or Belen's... or who ever he is looked at me with his eyebrow furrowed, confusion all over his face, "You know my name, Mikayla!" He shouted at me.

I didn't know what to think, I stared at him for so long. My fathers voice broke my trance, "King Brady... but how?"

Brady looked at my father with anger all over his face, "My name is not Brady!" He snapped at my dad, who just looked as confused as everyone else.

Boz finally snapped out of what he was thinking and looked at Brady. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted, "_Brady_?"

I and Boz looked at the man who said it. Boomer. Brady looked at Boomer, and tilted his head to the side in confusion, the confusion turned to anger within seconds, "No-" Brady snapped, "that's not my name!" He started to struggle with the guards who kept him restrained.

Boomer snapped out of his trance, and looked at my father, "Mason-" My dad looked at Boomer, "keep him in the castle, don't let him leave. Not until we have proof he's not my brother." My father nodded at Boomer, looked at the guards and pointed toward the castle.

The guards dragged Bra- Belen to the castle, as he screamed protest. I stood there in complete shock. That had to be Brady, it had to be. It could not be. Not unless there was a third which is just completely impossible.

Boz looked at me, and grabbed my shoulders lightly making me look at him, "Are you alright?"

I took a shaky breath and nodded, "Y-ya, I-I'm fine."

Boz pulled me into a hug, "I can't even imagine what he was going to do. You looked frightened-" I was scared; I was afraid of the fact I wanted him to kiss me, that I wanted him.

I stood there, allowing Boz to hug me, allowing Boz to try and console me. I just wanted facts, I wanted to know what was going on, I wanted to know if that was Brady or workings of something evil.

I pulled away from Boz and walked into the castle, with the Kings following close behind me. I walked in and saw Belen tied to a post in the middle of the thrown room. I felt bad about that, he did nothing to severe. Belen looked up at me upon hearing me walk in, he clenched his jaw.

I gave him a look of sympathy, then felt sunlight hit my face, that's why my father showed up it was becoming daytime. Belen showed up at the wrong time, "Mikayla-" I looked over as my father ran up to me, "I called the elders, they are on their way-" I nodded slowly. My father looked at Boomer, "My King, what should we do with him?"

Boomer looked at Belen, who was staring at the ground, "Just keep him there, I have to know if he's my brother." My father nodded at Boomer and left to talk to the other guards.

I looked at Belen who continued to look at the ground, I felt bad. I should have known it was becoming daylight and warned him that he needed to leave; but I didn't. I just wanted him to kiss me, and I was acting out of stupidity.

Boz came up beside me, "So that's my brother?" He whispered over to me.

"Maybe, we are for sure. But he looks exactly like him, it has to be-" I would have known if I had kissed him, "we will know when the elders get here."

Boz looked at me, then back at Belen, "C'mon-" He turned me around and put his arm around me ushering me to a private area, "listen, w-what exactly happened there?"

"What? Where?"

"With that guy-"

"His name's Belen." I snapped. I didn't mean to but it annoyed me they acted as if he was a nuisance, but he's not. Everything he does, he does it because he believe it was the right thing to do.

"See right there, just yesterday you and him were fighting. Now he's over here, and you're acting way over protective of him. What's up with that?"

"N-nothing, I... he's... it's-"

"What? Mikayla, you know his name, he knew who you were. How do you know him?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I was on a nightshift and he had so happened to get a escaped prisoner, we met there; but I had an urge to find him so I did and after that we hung in a way then one night he freaked and left told me to never to come looking for him. When I was looking for Brady, I ran into him. That's whenever you saved me, he came back to talk and now we're here."

"So how-" I heard the doors open in the castle. I and Boz looked at each other, Boz sighed, "The elders are here."

* * *

**Another one of those damned cliff-hangers!**


	9. Could He Be?

**Okay! So Bra-Kayla lovers and Masked Assassin-aholics alike, it appears I have something I need to get taken care of. I had a question sent to me (via review) and it involved a part of the story.**

**Here is the review:**

_**"Could you explain this part to me? **_

_**(That had to be Brady, it had to be. It could not be. Not unless there was a**_

_**third)**_

_**I've read it over and over I don't get the "not unless there was a third" part"**_

**I understand why you don't get it! Haha it's because I (Yes me. As shocking as that is). Messed up! :o**

**It was suppose to say "That had to be Brady, it had to be. It could not be. Not unless there was a fourth."**

**As in like a fourth twin. So please I'm not offended in anyway by you asking me that, I understand why you don't understand it, and it was my fault for not re-checking my work. I apologize for the confusion and hope that clears up the air. But I must clarify that this is indeed my first story and I'm bound to make mistakes. **

**Let's get on with the story!**

Mikayla P.O.V

I and Boz ran out into the thrown room, and saw the elders walking in. The head elder looked at my father, "What was so important that I had to come out here, so fast?"

"This-" My father motioned over to Belen, who had his head down looking at the ground, "just wait for it." My father walked behind the elders and stood there watching.

The elder looked at Belen, he slowly walked up to him, "Look at me, child." The elder said trying to sound intimidating toward him.

Belen looked up slowly, and into the eyes of the elder, "What did you call me?" Belen sound very offended, I would be to. Child? Um... no.

"King Brady-" The elder was taken back you could tell by the shocked expression on his face. The other elders gasped as they saw who it truly was, the elder looked at my father, "what is this Mason?" The elder pointed to Belen, "Why did you tie him up?"

"Elder-" My dad came forward, "he doesn't remember who he is, he's very confused and angry. We had no choice, he would have ran."

The elder turned toward Belen, "Is that true, child? You don't remember of your importance to this island?"

"My importance?-" Belen snorted, and rolled his eyes, "What importance do I have? I'm the dangerous 'Masked Assassin' who's here to cause harm-"

The elder held up his hand silencing Belen, "You're the Masked Assassin?"

"_Apparently_." The tone in his voice made it hard for me not to giggle, I let a little huff out that Boz noticed.

'_What_?' Boz mouthed at me as I hid the smile that wanted to come out.

'_Nothing_' I mouthed back, when I looked away from Boz, Belen was looked directly at me. His eyebrows were furrowed and his head tilted to the side.

The elder leaned forward in Belen's face, who was now looking back at the elder. He showed no fear, "Maybe it's not even King Brady-" The elder said standing up tall and looking back at my father, "maybe it's a trick being played on us by enemies."

I looked at Belen, and felt my stomach drop. What if it was a trick? What if Belen was an enemy? What if he wasn't Brady? I would have made a grave mistake.

My dad looked at Belen then back at the elder, "How? Who could possessive that kind of magic as to cloning another human being, let alone the king?"

The elder shrugged, "I'm not sure Mason, but we have been surprised before-" The elder looked at one of the guards, and pointed toward him, "you go fetch me my brother." The guard nodded and took off.

My dad looked at the elder, "What could your brother help us with?"

"He can see into souls of the living, if anyone can figure out who this child-"

"My names Belen-" Belen snapped, the elder turned toward him in wonder, "stop calling me a child." He mumbled to the elder angrily.

The elder shook his head and turned back around to my father, "if anyone can figure out who Belen-" The elder shot Belen a look over his shoulder to which Belen mocked at smile at him, "really is. It'll be my brother." My dad nodded, the elder walked over to me I stood tall trying to show that I didn't fear him, "Mikayla, I'm trusting you with this, I and your father are going to speak with the Kings I want you to watch Belen and make sure he doesn't try to escape. Okay?"

I nodded, and the elder smiled at me. He turned around and walked over to my father Boz followed them out, reluctantly though. I heard the door shut and I flinched knowing that I was now in the room alone with Belen.

I looked up at him and his eyes were tearing holes into me. I walked up to him and sat in front of him, "Belen-" I started.

"_No_-" I rose an eyebrow, "you had this planned, didn't you?-" I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "you told me that after you found Brady you and your guards were coming after me, you had no luck finding the King so you made this plan up instead and got someone who looks identical to him."

"What?" I stood up, anger was rushing through me, "You think that I- I made those guards come?-" He shrugged, "Belen, how was I suppose to know you were going to even show up?-" He shrugged again, "I had the nightshift, it was becoming dawn when they attacked you, I was the one to pull down your mask so they wouldn't see you, so that way if you were to escape you could escape with your identity-" He looked up at me and tilted his head to the side, "and now I figure out that you look exactly like-" I paused, "like-"

"King Brady?"

"Yes-" I sat down in front of him, "do you understand how much that's messing with my head? I was finally getting over him, then it turns out that you're, him."

"I'm not him-" I rose an eyebrow, "if I was I would remember, how could I not remember being King of Kinkow?"

I shrugged, "It's always possible, Belen. Stranger things have happened."

"Listen, I'm sorry for accusing you of what happened. It wasn't your fault, it's this very uncomfortable position getting to me."

I giggled lightly, "That's a good excuse."

"It is-" I laughed as he got defensive toward me, "I'm not going to have to sleep here, right?"

I shrugged, "That depends on you, Belen."

He sighed, "Awesome." I giggled again, when I looked up he was just staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable, "I really think we are getting to comfortable with each other."

I rolled my eyes, "Well now you're trapped here, comfortable is the only thing you can do."

"Actually, it's not-" I rose an eyebrow, "this is such an uncomfortable position."

I laughed, and rolled my eyes, "Well than I stand corrected."

He laughed, and stared at me for a while, "You look tired."

I giggled, and stood up walking over to the couch and sitting down, "I have been up all night, Belen."

"Well, then why don't you sleep? I'm not going anywhere, any time soon." He chuckled, "Why would I?"

Why would he? What is that suppose to mean? He's acting as if he actually had a choice to leave, he doesn't he's stuck here.

All I remember was feeling exhausted, then blank...


	10. Looks like you're king, Brady

Mikayla P.O.V

I felt my eyes flutter open as I began to wake up. My eyesight was blurry for a few moments then cleared up, I stretched as I yawned. Then opened my eyes taking in my room-

Wait-

My _room_?

How did I get in here? I fell asleep watching Belen. I stood up seeing I was still in my outfit from yesterday. I changed into something else, knowing I'd look like a bum if I didn't. I walked downstairs and into the thrown room. I saw my dad watching Belen they were staring at each other. My dad was staring at him trying to figure him out but Belen was doing it for intimidation.

"Daddy" My dad's head snapped toward me, staring at me with tired eyes.

"Yes, babygirl?" He stood up and walked over to me hugging me and kissing my forehead.

I felt Belen's eyes on me, but I didn't dare look at him. Not yet. I looked up at my dad, "Did you move me into my room?"

"What? No." My dad said letting me go from the hug I was in, "One of the other guards or maybe even the kings did it."

I nodded, "Okay-" I hugged him, "go get some sleep daddy."

He chuckled, "Babygirl, I've been doing this a long time. I've trained myself to stay awake for days-" I giggled lightly, "that and I have to stay awake, the elder's brother is coming soon."

This time my eyes connected with chestnut golden eyes. He gave me a small smile, I returned the smile. I pulled away from my dad and sighed, "So we can find out if he's really Brady." I said looking at my dad.

My dad nodded, then the doors to the thrown room opened up and the elders walked through them, "Hello Mason-" My dad nodded at the elder, "Mikayla." We did nods as our greetings, "My brother is here."

I took a deep breath as the elder walked fully into the castle bring in who I believed was his brother. His brother looked more younger than him and actually kind of attractive. He had these glowing green eye (sure creepy, but they were interesting) and he was very muscular. He looked at Belen, who gave him a curious look but then their eyes were locked like the man was reading him like a book.

The man looked at me, and I froze. Those eyes were very intimidating, they seemed to read you, look into your soul. They make you want to pour your heart out to him of every little thing that you have ever done. The mans head tilted to the side and he gave me a smile, I looked at the elder behind him and he gave me the hand saying to smile back. I smiled back at him, and he walked up to me, I felt intimidated by his eyes and most defiantly his size. He had to be at least 6'2'' and very muscular. His muscles had muscles.

He looked down at me and gave me an even wider smile, "Innocence of a daughter-" He looked at my father, "you've raised a fine child." He looked back at me, then Belen who looked very confused. The man looked back at me and leaned toward my ear, "He cares very deeply about you, my dear." He whispered into my ear. He leaned out and walked toward Belen.

Belen cares deeply about me?

Me?

Why me?

The man sat in front of Belen and stared at him. The man suddenly after what felt like an eternity stuck his hand out, "My names Jeff."

Belen looked at his hand, "I would, but my hands are tied."

Jeff laughed, '"I see. Belen, is it?"

Belen looked at Jeff like he was nuts, "How did you-"

"Know that? Simple, I'm a mind reader, I can see into your thoughts, even ones you weren't thinking, but I don't know how I could focus on your name when your thoughts were to focused on something else, or should I say. _Someone_." My eyebrows instantly furrowed in confusion. Was that what he was talking about? About caring about me? Jeff laughed, "Now I can only read you by looking at you, but to read your soul I have to, well make contact with you. So please don't feel uncomfortable." Jeff moved his hand and place it over Belen's forehead. Jeff closed his eyes and looked very concentrated. Jeff's eyes opened up, and he smiled brightly, "That's weird."

"Then why are you smiling?" Belen asked Jeff as Jeff smiled crazily.

"Because it's different." Jeff stood up and walked over to us and the elder, "Well, it's defiantly Brady." Really?

The elder nodded at his brother, "Then what is wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, it's something I've never came across before. He didn't lose his memory it's just simply blocked by a wall in his brain."

"Who put it there?" The elder asked with a risen eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, brother. I don't cross her orders, she wont allow me to pass the wall, so I am not going to. Although she has allowed some memories to stay in tact, not major ones, sadly."

"She?-" The elder asked, "Who?"

Jeff put a hand on the elders shoulder, "In due time brother-" Jeff squeezed the elders shoulder, "in due time." Jeff patted the elders shoulder. He looked at me and gave me a smile, then... disappeared. More like disintegrated right in front of us. I looked at the elder.

He shrugged, "He does that, he likes to make entrances-" He looked at me with a smile, "and exits." He looked at Brady (now confirmed) and gave him a smile, "Looks like you're a king, _Brady_."

* * *

**Oh, cliff-hangers how I loath and love you.**


	11. Author's Note: Don't Get Excited

Author's Note:

Before ya'll get mad, I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter this week. It's the holidays and I have found absolutely NO time to write any, so I'm going to have to wait until my vacation is over, and I finally have the time to write a decent chapter.

See how I wrote decent? If I were to write a chapter... it'd be crap.

I'm doing this for the sanity of my logic.

And the sanity of your brains.

Sorry.

Maybe next week I'll post a chapter. Or maybe even sooner.


	12. Who? You

**Hey guys! Look, I am sorry that I haven't posted in 2 weeks! I've gotten you PM's, your reviews and everything! It's just it's the holidays and I had family things. I'm from the country and the places I went for the holidays: did ****_not_**** have internet connection. At all, it was like I was trapped.**

**Although it was beautiful scenery and horses and crap, but I felt horrible. The only connection I had to internet was my mobile phone and I was not writing on that tiny ass thing. So for those of you who are feeling like they were screwed out of a chapter. I apologize and are hoping to make it up to you in the end.**

**Happy holidays.**

* * *

Mikayla P.O.V

One of our guards took Brady watching shift for the night, since I was still trying to swallow the fact that Brady was here. Again.

Or he just never left.

I don't even know, but I want to find out.

I was sitting in my room, contemplating what just happened. Or well happened about 3 hours ago. I was thinking of the possibilities of what happened. Amnesia, was the only thing that really popped into my head. He must have been driving the air balloon and crashed, bumped his head and got some kind of head injury, causing him to forget his memory.

...

I opened my eyes not realizing that I had fallen asleep, I guess after contemplating and thinking so much about my current situation. It cause me to get sleepy. I yawned, closing my eyes again, I turned around snuggling into what I believed to be a pillow.

That is, until I heard a heart beat.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up looking at the person who invaded my bed.

"Brady?!" I snapped seeing his smirk across his face as he lays sprawled out on my bed. My bed. I say again.

"In the flesh." The smirk grew wider as the shocked expression from my face never left, "Or apparently."

I shot up from my bed and backed away from it, "H-how di-did y-you-" I pointed toward the bed and him and I stuttered like a babbling fool.

"Get here?" He laughed, then looked at me with an amused smirk, "_Mikayla_ with me being me, you know what I've done these past couple of months. How can _little_ ropes hold _me_ down?"

I took a deep breath, "T-then how come y-you haven't tried to escape?"

He laughed again. I'm glad I amuse him, "Mikayla, I could have left the second I was tied to that post. How do you think you got up here last night?-" My eyes widened with shock, "Oh, that's right-" He pointed to himself, "_me_."

"B-but, why?" I tried to do my best to keep my distance from him as he was to standing up.

"Why?-" He laughed again, "I want to know answers more than anyone. How am I King Brady but still have no memory of who I originally was. Except for one thing." He walked toward me with that same smirk on his face.

"What?" I backed up more as he was getting closer to me, I backed into the wall that was behind me and took a sharp breath as he was mere inches from me.

"More like a who-" He looked down at me, with a distant look, "_you_."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**OH! Those damned cliff-hangers! **


	13. Some Late Night Chit Chat

**Okay, so some reviews... kind of ticked me off in a sense. Or well more like one review did, but it did none-the-less, and reviews shouldn't tick somebody off. I take in constructive criticism, and put it in the back of my head. I don't take offense from that, I take that as you like the story but my grammar could be more better, in a sense. **

**But this, this was NOT constructive criticism. I will not call you out, but what I will do is elaborate.**

**I make my chapters short to keep readers wanting more, I'll give you the reason why, *clears throat* CLIFF-HANGERS! Those things will drive someone nuts, I'm talking the straight jacket, Spongebob room nuts. Because they will want to know what happens next, even if they don't like the story, they want to know what happens. That's like starting a show, and then stop watching it, no you never stop watching a show, even if you hate it. Because you want to know what happens. So what do you do? You sit there watch the show, bitch and moan about how much you hate the actors/actresses but feel relieved once the shows over because you now know what happens. **

**That is why my chapters are so short. Cliff-hangers. I understand it's been two weeks that I last updated. I get that, I really do, but don't you think if I had the chance to write, I would? Well, you're wrong, I wouldn't. I was spending my Christmas with my family, having fun being in the country enjoying the no deadline thing that I have in school. So, did I not write because I wanted to spend time with my family? Yes. **

**If you have a problem with that. Sorry? **

**So please don't complain about how long the chapters are, cause I'm getting really tired of them and I will eventually call you out. **

**Simply telling you to either review about something other than the book being short or stop reading it.**

**On to the story! **

* * *

Mikayla P.O.V

I stared at Brady with wide eyes, as he stood before me very closely: might I add. I took a deep breath, "W-what do you m-mean?"

Brady starred at me for a moment, thinking I presume. He sighed, "The night we met, I was going to kill you-" My eyes went wide, "for what you saw." I took a sharp breath, in fear mostly. He was really going to kill me, then? "But once I saw your face, I couldn't do it. I felt something when I saw you, something I haven't felt before-" He paused, "or for at least a while." He took another pause before continuing, "All I remember was waking up in a tree house looking thing, 7 months ago. These two people took me in, they said I was brought to them by a beautiful spirit, who asked of them to take care of me while I learned a lesson. I had no idea what that lesson was, I wanted to know answers. I never got them. So, I decided on putting my strange fascination for bows and arrows to use, and the '_Masked Assassin_' was born. Now, I'm getting answers, 2 days here and I know who I truly am, I know why I didn't kill you that night and I know that for some strange reason someone blocked my old memories out." He paused, "That's what I mean."

That speech purely shocked me, "You remembered me?"

"In a sense. I didn't remember your name if that's what you're thinking, but when you turned toward me-" He paused, "I remembered your face, you looked at me and I felt like I knew you, _how_? I don't know, but now I do. The memory of you wasn't taken from me, whoever blocked my memory out must have thought you could help me."

"How could I help you? I know lesser about this, than you do."

He laughed, "I figured that one, the people who took me in said that she wanted me to learn a lesson. In what? I don't know-" I felt his hand grasp my forearm, not in a threatening way, but more like if I was really here, "but she left you. That's all I know." He took my other forearm in his other hand, "That's all I need to know." He lowered his voice into a soft whisper.

I looked up at him, meeting his chestnut brown eyes. They seemed so full of life now, I adored it, they were so much more brighter the golden tint was back in them, and he felt more open. I slipped my forearms out of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck. I missed him. I missed Brady. It's been so long that I was able to see his face, that I have almost forgotten what he looked like.

He seemed shocked at first by my hug, but returned the hug, wrapping his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. We stayed like that for a while, until he pulled his head back looking me in the eyes, are arms still wrapped around each other. He gave me a small smile, "What was that for?" He gave me a small chuckle but still gave me that warm smile.

I moved my arms and rested my hand on his cheek, "I just-" I paused, "missed you."

He gave me another smile, "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled at him, I noticed his eyes flicker from my lips back to my eyes. He started to slowly lean down, I honestly didn't know what to do. I knew I wanted him to kiss me, but now it was Brady, not Belen: What was stopping me? _Nothing_. But, he left. What happens when Brady remembers? Will he want to leave again? This wasn't stopping Brady from trying to kiss me right now. He was getting closer, and closer. I closed my eyes accepting the consequences that could happen afterward. I knew he was close, I could feel his breath. Mainly because what I felt between us was like two magnets that were being pulled apart and tried to come back together, again.

I jumped when I heard a knock at my door, "Mikayla?"

_Boz_.

I looked at Brady, in shock, "You need to get out of here." I said in a whisper, Brady nodded, and walked toward the window.

He stopped and looked at me, "I'll be back tomorrow." He swung his legs over the window, "I promise." And he was gone.

I let a breath of air out of my lungs, that I hadn't realized was there- "Mikayla?" I jumped when I heard Boomer call my name. I walked over to my door, after I made my hair look more messy, trying to make it seem I had been laying down.

I opened the door to reveal the two Kings, "Yes?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sorry for coming so late-" Boz started.

"But we need to talk to you about Brady." Boomer finished.

I nodded and moved away from my doorway allowing them entrance into my room, "Come in."

The walked in and sat down on my bed, "Listen-" Boz started.

"We feel like, you need to take Brady out." Boomer finished, receiving a look of annoyance from Boz for interrupting him.

I rose an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "Excuse me?"

"That came out wrong-" Boz started.

"What we mean, is that we think if you take Brady to some places of old memories that he might remember something." Boomer again finished for Boz, who was getting very annoyed at the interruptions.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Well we were thinking-" Boomer started.

"That maybe if we handcuffed or tied you two together that you could take him somewhere without him trying to escape." Boz finished, giving a mocking smile toward Boomer who looked utterly offended.

"Dude, did you just interrupt me?" Boomer asked in defense.

"Really? You're on my case for interrupting-" Boz pointed to Boomer, "you, when that's exactly what you have been doing to-" He pointed to himself, "me."

"Excuse me?" Boomer again asked in a defensive tone of voice.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Boz said. Boomer smacked Boz's arm, which resulted in Boz smacking Boomers arm. They continued this back and forth smacking.

"Kings!" They jumped at the sound of my voice, "I apologize for breaking your fight but, is that all?"

They looked at each other, "Yep." They answered together.

I shook my head at the childish Kings, "Then may I please, go back to sleep?"

"Yup." They answered in union once again. They got up and said their goodnights I gave them each a hug as they left.

I sighed as I closed my door shut, "Those two-" I jumped and turned around to see Brady sitting on the window, "are suppose to be my brothers?" He asked hoping off and walking away from the window.

"W-what-?"

"The guard ain't waking up anytime soon." He said with a small laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe you are right, I think we need new guards." He chuckled and I giggled. It was slightly awkward since we almost kissed. _Twice_. Might I add. I gave him an awkward smile as he just stared at me, "So, why didn't you fall asleep?" I asked trying to lighten up the tension.

"Because-" He started to walk closer to me as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I couldn't."

"Why?" He was standing in front of me now, looking at me with those eyes-

"Because I have unfinished business."

"What do you-" Before I could finish my statement his lips connected to mine.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Oh! Cliff-hanger alert! **


	14. My Dad Would've Killed Me

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I meant to, but I had a long weekend and it was 10 at night when I got home. I went to log in to update but my internet wouldn't work. So, I apologize for that. **

Mikayla P.O.V

Okay, so when I get nervous and flustered. I talk a lot - when I talk a lot - I get mad at myself - when I get mad at myself - I get made at other people - when I get made at other people, things gets destroyed. Which in turn annoys me - then I get nervous and talk a lot.

And so on and so forth.

So you can imagine the nervousness that rushed through me (after the shock of course) when Brady kissed me out of nowhere.

His lips still connected to mine, he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist slowly bringing me closer to him (that of which I already was) and deepening the kiss.

Might I add, I have never really gotten further than kissing a boy on the lips. Ever seen my dad? Ya, that's why.

But now registering the fact that Brady was kissing me (ONCE AGAIN). I myself, wanted to push him away and question him in anyway that I could.

...My _body_ on the other hand...

My body decided. _'Hey! Why not allow Brady -whom has been gone for 7 months allowing you to believe that you were the culprit of it all- to kiss you like this?' _So, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. The shock now leaving my body and kissing him back, allowing the feel of his lips on mine.

It felt nice.

It felt _right_.

But more importantly, it felt like Brady. I missed him more than I actually registered, as he continued to kiss me. I felt my body being slowly lifted, me being the curious person I am opened one eye to see what was going on and assess the situation that was occurring.

Well, Brady had totally lifted me up into the air and was walking me over to my bed.

Okay.

Either he learned a few tricks when he was Belen, or had he always been this... _smooth_?

He laid me down on the bed, I could feel the soft material on my back as he did. He stopped kissing me long enough for me to catch my breath and look at him quizzically for a second. Then he was back on the attack.

If my dad were to see this...

he'd kill Brady.

Then me.

I wrapped my arms back around his neck once more, bringing him closer to me. I was silently hoping nobody would come in and catch us.

Mainly because Brady would be sent to the dungeon for escaping and partly because my dad would flip.

He pulled away, we both were trying to catch our breaths. He pecked me on my lips, then rolled to the side of me leaning on his elbow starring at me intently.

"I-" I started.

Brady put a finger to my lips, "That was awesome." He said with a smile, he kissed me once more, then pulled away, "I really wish I could stay up here but-"

"The guards." I said sadly.

"Ya." He agreed. I heard a cough. I got up and walked over to the window I saw the guard shift in his sleep, "I think-" I jumped turning around brushing up against Brady in the process as he stood very close to me, "he's waking up." He said sadly. He looked down at me and pecked me on the lips once more, "I'll see you later-" He kissed me again, "I'll be back tomorrow night. Promise." He walked out onto the window seal, and sat there for a second. I walked up to him and kissed him this time he cupped me cheek in his hand, and we pulled away, "See you tomorrow." He whispered and hopped down.

I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair, "What just happened?" I said softly.

**_...To be continued_**


End file.
